primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatzegopteryx (PAS)
Hatzegopteryx is a species belonging to the family of azhdarchid pterosaur. The fossils of this creature were found in Transylvania. From the left humerus, skull fragments and other remains of Hatzegopteryx researchers found that it would have been a huge animal with a wingspan of about 40ft (i.e.) twelve meters. In Primeval Adventure Series When a pack of angry Daspletosurus come through an anomaly and kill people in a bus, the team arrive and find out about it but William says that another creature killed the bus driver when he and Eddie later suspected that it was a pterosaur called Hatzegopteryx. It then starts to fly around and peck at the gargoyles on the outside of the Natural History Museum and roosts at the top of the Science Museum. When all of the other creatures went back through the anomaly, Matt gets a fish from his pocket and waves it to the Hatzegopteryx, he throws it through the anomaly and it flies towards the fish back into the anomaly and just after it goes back through, it closes. The Hatzegopteryx lived at the same time as the other creatures that came throught the anomaly but didn't live in the same place. William and Max speculated that it came through an anomaly inside the anomaly at London or maybe it migrated from Transylvania or Romania to North America. (Episode 1.2) Facts This species received this name in the year 2002 from Romanian Paleontologists Zoltan Csiki and Dan Grigorescu and French Paleontologist Eric Buffetaut. Its biological name is Hatzegopteryx Thambema. The term Hatzeg was used to denote the basin of Transylvania called Hateg Island and the fossils of this species were found from here only. The term pteryx is a Greek word pteryx and the meaning of the term is wing. The term thambema was also derived from a Greek word and the meaning of the term is monster. The name itself refers that it was a huge sized species. Hatzegopteryx was known to have lived around 65 million years ago, during the late Cretaceous period. The fossils contained the damaged proximal part of a left humerus and the back part of the skull. From the same area, researchers also found a femur of about 38.5cm long and they assumed that it would also have been belonged to Hatzegopteryx. Generally, the skull of pterosaur would have been made up of lightweight struts and plates, but the skull of Hatzegopteryx was heavy with its robust construction. With the heavy weight of the skull, researchers assumed that it would not have been able to fly. But, the wing bones of this creature have some similarities with that of flying pterosaurs. So, they decided that for the purpose of flying, the weight of the skull of this pterosaur might have been reduced by following some unconventional methods. They also suggested that they would have been able to reduce their weight with the help of internal structure of the bones in the skull, which were full of small hollows and pits up to 10mm long. This was partitioned by a matrix of thin bony struts and they were able to find this feature in some part of the wing bones of Hatzegopteryx as well. They concluded that this would have allowed a stress-resistant construction and this would have remained lightweight, enabling them to fly. The researchers anticipated the size of Hatzegopteryx by associating the humerus fragment of Hatzegopteryx with that of the humerus fragment of Quetzalcoatlus. The humerus of Hatzegopteryx was 263mm long, while that of Quetzalcoatlus was 544 mm long. With this comparison they estimated that Hatzegopteryx would have been slightly longer that Quetzalcoatlus. They also noted that the wingspan of Hatzegopteryx was about 12 meters, while in the case of Quetzalcoatlus, it was about 20 meters. Finally, they came to a conclusion that the skull length of Hatzegopteryx would have been 2.5 meters, while its wingspan would have been twelve meters. Hatzegopteryx was classified under the kingdom of Animalia with chordata phylum. It is further classified under the class sauropsida with order pterosauria and suborder pterodactyloidea and it was known to have belonged to the family of Azhdarchidae. Gallery Hatzegopteryx by dinosaurmanzt2-d373gpj.jpg|CGI model of flying Hatzegopteryx Hatzegopteryx wip 1 by dinosaurmanzt2-d3dqxab.jpg|A CGI model of Hatzegopteryx standing on the ground Hatzegopteryx-thambema-jirafa.jpg 20071014055816!Hatzegopteryx BW.jpg 2465048793 37c77cd8f7.jpg Hatzegopteryx-m-witton-12-5-20081.jpg Category:Primeval Adventure Series Creatures Category:Creatures